


Trick or Treat?

by 4thofFive



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Light Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thofFive/pseuds/4thofFive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An adult Hallowe'en in the McGarrett/Williams household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat?

**Author's Note:**

> One of the first slightly smutty ones I wrote about four years ago.

“Your crunchy soy treats are going over like gang busters with the kids, McGarrett,” Danny commented dryly as he returned to the living room having doled out more treats for the trick or treaters.

“Hey, it’s good for them and it won’t rot their teeth the way candy will.”

“And it’s sooo much fun on Halloween,” replied Danny flopping back down on the couch and curling up in Steve’s arms again.

“They’re lucky I give them anything. Two years ago I just shut off all the lights and went to the bar.”

“How you avoided getting your house egged is beyond me,” said Danny taking a moment to nibble on Steve’s neck.

“Nah, the kids all know me and know not to mess with me.”

Danny made a dismissive sound in his throat.

“Of course they know you, who else comes to the door wearing thigh holsters and night vision goggles?”

Steve grinned and pushed Danny down on the couch and lowered himself down on top of the smaller man.

“Hey baby, that was your kink not mine.”

Danny smiled softly and got a faraway look in his eyes.

“Yeah. It was damned sexy I’ll admit.”

“The kids seemed to enjoy it too.”

“As did their moms,” Danny complained slapping Steve gently on the shoulder. “I have never seen so many women at the door as I have this year. It’s like one kid and four moms. And I’m sure that redheaded woman has been here twice, each time with a different kid.”

“How do you know they’re coming to see me?” asked Steve as he opened Danny’s shirt and began kissing across his chest. “Maybe they’re coming to check you out.”

Danny snorted.

“I don’t think so, babe. Didn’t you see the look on that one woman’s face when I came up behind you at the door and wrapped my arms around your waist? I think she wanted to kill me with the pointy end of a lollypop.”

“I’d have protected you, Danno,” Steve whispered with a husky voice as he began probing his tongue into his husband’s mouth.

Danny groaned with need and then with frustration when the doorbell rang again.

“Fuck!”

Steve smirked down at him.

“I’ll go.”

The SEAL pushed himself off his husband’s warm, pliant body and jogged to the door. Danny could hear him making complimentary comments about the children's costumes.

Steve hurried back into the room and dropped down on Danny again.

“I think they should stop trick or treating when they’re old enough to shave,” he murmured into Danny’s neck.

“Greedy little buggers,” Danny whispered pulling Steve’s face up to his and kissing him deeply. He slid his hands under his husband’s shirt and up his warm, muscular back.

“Don’t start anything you can’t finish, Williams,” Steve murmured breaking the kiss to slowly lick and suck his way down Danny’s face to his neck and chest, paying particular attention to his nipples.

“I can finish,” Danny replied giving Steve’s erection an appreciative squeeze through his husband’s cargo pants and eliciting a groan from the taller man.

Steve rested his chin on his husband’s chest and looked up at his partner.

“We have two hours before we can turn off the outside lights and send the ghosts and goblins away.”

Danny sighed and thumped his head back on the arm of the couch.

“Fucking Hallowe'en. I’m the only one not getting a treat!”

Steve grinned and shifted himself up until his face was inches from Danny’s again.

“If you’re good I’ll see if I have treats in my sack for you later.”

Danny grinned then moaned in frustration again when the doorbell rang once more. Steve kissed him quickly then launched himself off his husband and jogged back to the door. As Steve was talking to the children – giving one advice about the proper placement of the plastic medals on his miniature Navy uniform – Danny spotted the tiara from Grace’s Halloween costume last year.

Several minutes later Steve re-entered the living room to find his husband standing in the middle of the room stark naked, cock hard and wearing Grace’s tiara on his head. Danny fluttered his eyelashes provocatively.

“If I do a trick, will you give me a treat?” Danny asked his voice husky.

Steve swallowed thickly and held up a finger.

“One second.”

The SEAL turned and ran back to the front door. He left the bowl of soy treats on the step, shut the door and locked it, then ran back to Danny.

Danny was lying on the couch smiling lasciviously.

“I feel like something sweet,” he announced to his husband in feigned innocence. “Do you have something I can suck on?”

Steve licked his top lip and began sauntering over to his partner.

“I think I can find something that will satisfy you.”

*********

The next morning Steve opened the door to retrieve the newspaper and the treats bowl.

“Hey Danny,” he yelled over his shoulder. “There are a lot of honest kids in the world. There's still some treats left.”

Danny rolled his eyes as he stood at the stove making an omelette.

“Yeah babe,” he replied dryly. “That’s real surprising.”

 

The end.


End file.
